


Draco Malfoy's Humiliating Mistake

by Severus1snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Betaed, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus1snape/pseuds/Severus1snape
Summary: If there is one thing that Draco Malfoy really dislikes, it is to be humiliated. And if in addition, the person witnessing the ordeal is Harry bloody Potter, that is definitely enough to leave the Slytherin dizzy with anger. Only, Scorpius happens to be involved, too, and when it comes to the Malfoy heir, Draco has a terrible soft spot. Which is the only reason that the blond doesn'tactuallyend up killing Potter. Naturally.





	1. Changed By the War

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so nervous because I've never written anything anyone asked for before – it's kind of mind-blowing, and I sincerely hope I didn't screw it up! I love writing, and I'll be back next year to this lovely fest, that's for sure. One thousand thanks to my lovely beta M! The rest of the mistakes are mine.  
> Please note that this story has two different points of views: Draco's and Scorpius'.

Draco sighed as he stepped off the rotating staircase leading to the headquarters of the aging Headmistress McGonagall and watched it rise upwards on its lonely path to close the entrance to her office, where Albus Dumbledore had once resided. _It was a long time ago, Draco_ , he told himself, willing his brain to stop blaming himself for the past.

A lot of years had passed already since he had been contemplating killing the wizard.

Draco had a son now, for Merlin's sake, even though it had cost his sweet wife Astoria her life. Draco wouldn't think of that either, because it wasn't _his_ fault that the incompetent Healer Wickins hadn't been able to stop the bleeding after she had given birth. Just like it wasn't _his_ fault that his father Lucius had told Draco to re-marry within a year because it was ' _the right thing to do for the Malfoy family_.' Draco had simply refused to do it and was promptly compelled to leave the Malfoy Manor behind to raise Scorpius on his own.

Since then, he had to make do without the money that came with either the Malfoy or the Black name, as well as without the aid of the house elves for that matter. Much to his chagrin, Draco had to learn to cook and clean. Luckily, Lucius never found out that Draco's mother had sent Iffy to teach him both on her weekly day off from the Manor, so this wasn't causing Draco any headaches either.

Draco hadn't wanted to come between his parents on the matter of his future – his father had demanded one thing while his mother had _listened_ to what Draco wanted. If Draco had stayed they would have gotten divorced, and the Malfoy name would have lost what little respect they had left in their circles after the war. 

It was _different_ for Scorpius.

He wasn't condemned to suffering because his grandfather Lucius had been foolish enough to join the Dark Lord some 60 years ago. Scorpius didn't have to endure the pressure to join the Death Eaters, like Draco had to face 26 years ago, at the tender age of 16 – or risk his mother being killed. It hadn't been an easy choice but he was content with the way things turned out, and, above all, that his mother was still alive. The same, however, could not be said of Lucius who died when Scorpius was just 12 years old.

Scorpius had Draco's intelligence and Astoria's natural beauty, which was a great combination to make the Malfoy name rise from the ashes once he graduated from Hogwarts in five months. Draco smiled, already feeling better, and began walking towards the dungeons where he had taken up his own office as the Head of Slytherin and the Potions Master for the ninth year in a row now.

Potter had made sure that Draco only had to endure five years of house arrest for his war crimes. This meant that the blond could accept the only offer he had to become a Potions Apprentice, that just happened to be in France – which was conveniently far away from the prying and angry eyes of the wizarding community that knew the Malfoy name all too well. There was a pleasant surprise waiting for him after he had achieved his mastery in potions. Somehow, the word of his skills reached McGonagall, and his old professor promptly contacted him to offer him a teaching position at Hogwarts. The offer was more than welcome. He was excited by the prospect to be able to pass his knowledge onto others - and his new job had an additional bonus: he could see Scorpius whenever he wanted.

He no longer had to work for a living; not after his father had passed away leaving Draco at the head of the Malfoy family. Draco suspected it was his mother's doing that Lucius had not disinherited him. 15 years in Azkaban had certainly changed his father, and regrettably, the change was not for the better. 

_Yes_ , Draco was very proud to have come this far in life and to have left behind the dark past of regrettable decisions. He was embracing the future with open arms. Not for himself – because the wizarding world would not let him forget the young man he once was – but to ensure that his son and future grandchildren would have everything they desired in life.

Teaching brats from the age of eleven to eighteen the subtle art of potion-making was worth all the small sacrifices he had to make to be able to stay close to his son, and more.


	2. A Heated Conversation Overheard

Draco stopped in his tracks when he neared the corridor leading to his office and listened to the voices in the dark traveling towards him. From what he could tell, they were coming from the classroom two doors down, and one of the people sounded _exactly_ like Scorpius.

Unless, of course, someone had broken into Draco's stocks to steal the Voice Changing Potion he had invented three years prior – which he had only just managed to bottle last night for the Ministry.

"Stop drooling all over my new robes. My dad will hex you silly if he finds out," Scorpius hissed, while Draco crept closer. Merlin, but he really _did_ feel like a creep doing so, too – he was a professor, and these were very likely his students. Even ignoring the fact that one of them happened to be his own blood, this wasn't something _any_ professor should do, at any point. But Draco couldn't help it; he was curious as to why his son would be hiding here – because that was all he _could_ call it, really, since the two of them were in a dark classroom at the end of corridor in the dungeons.

They had to be here for the privacy.

And that could only mean that this other person, possibly a student, was about to get _his_ son in trouble! Rage soared through Draco's veins and made his blood boil. He had spent years making sure that Scorpius would stay safe, not to mention _distinctly_ out of trouble, and if one of his fellow students...

"Scorp, fuck! _Yes_!" Draco's eyes widened when hearing the breathy voice wantonly begging his son to do – whatever it _was_ that young men did... when they were all alone. In a dark room. With no one to stop them.

" _God_ , your mouth is to die for. We were supposed to talk about yesterday, not – _Merlinfuckyes_!"

Sloppy sounds reached Draco's sensitive ears... Sounds that resembled a particular Weasley eating; something that Draco to this day still vividly remembered. He had inadvertently, and with much disgust, witnessed that _pig_ Ronald stuffing his face so full of food time and time again, that even Granger in her lovesick teenage crush felt compelled to tell him to stop it.

It wasn't like Draco hated Weasley any longer. He even _liked_ the man – as much as one _could_ like a Weasley. However, his eating habits _definitely_ left much to be desired!

Draco felt his anger burning, starting in his chest and working its way to every limb of his body. Someone was eating his son. He shook his head and tried to sort out his thoughts – no, someone was _snogging_ his Scorpius. In public. Well, maybe not _entirely_ in public but it was still out in the open where anyone could _see_ them if they just happened to wander about… Never mind that! This was a school, and Draco was right fucking here – right, maybe _they_ didn’t know that but his office was too bloody close for comfort to their snogging spot.

Draco shuddered and closed his eyes as the kissing, smooching noises continued.

Right, so, Scorpius liked boys. _A_ boy. Not the end of the world. Nope, definitely not; Draco could deal with that. Sure. Might be the end of the Malfoy line but… _Control yourself Draco. The boy is just exploring. That's all. Everyone does it_.

Well, maybe Draco hadn't kissed a boy, but _he_ never felt the need to. He knew he was only attracted to females, so why waste time? 

"Merlin, babe… I'll never be able to figure out how you can snog me like you want to save me from dehydration, and _still_ manage to make your kiss feel so incredibly tender as if an angel was gracing me with its immortal touch," his son groaned loudly. 

_Really_ , Draco thought mortified. They weren't even using spells to cover up their... rendezvous! What had Draco been teaching his son!? Had he really been that neglectful and had failed to properly guide him in the subtle art of seduction? Fuck that, this was a mere... randy… teenage rutting! Draco shook his head refusing to blame himself.

He had been busy _providing_ for them. He loved Scorpius and had taken pride in raising him to be an honorable young man that could be anything he wanted to be, free of the Malfoy mistakes. Scorpius was well-liked here at Hogwarts. Draco _knew_ that. 

Unfortunately, he was listening to just how _well-liked_ Scorpius was for himself right now, thank you very much! 

" _Scorp_ , I want to suck your gorgeous cock. Right fucking now!"

"Jesus... we don't have _time_! My father will be expecting me in his office anytime, Potter. Stop that, you bloody tempting menace!"

Draco paled and staggered backwards. Potter!? That can't be right. There was only _one_ Potter, male one at least, here at Hogwarts. Albus Potter was in the hospital wing, unconscious from a fall from a broom. _Everyone_ knew the boy didn't fly well. Just because some mindless Gryffindor had challenged the idiot – and he foolishly accepted – that didn't mean that the seventh-year could suddenly fly. Of course he lost his grip and bloody fell!

Potter, _the_ Potter, had three children in total. One was a girl in fourth – or was it fifth? – year. Draco couldn't be bothered to remember now; not when his son was snogging one of _them_ senseless and being offered sexual favors! The oldest son left Hogwarts last year already, or maybe the year before that. Who could keep track of the Potter and Weasley breeding habits?

 _Oh god, no_! That could only mean one thing – his son, his precious, beautiful boy, was kissing Harry bloody Potter! Because, naturally, the git _would_ have come here to visit his son. Of course, he could! Draco bumped into the stone-wall and freaked out.

His nemesis and rival was seeing his son!

Draco had no idea how he managed to return to his office after _that_ revelation. He should have – no, he made the right choice in coming here. He would have murdered Potter in front of his son, if he had stayed behind to confront them.... and Scorpius would never forgive him for that. Draco would never do something so _foolish_ as to risk losing his son, so he had to think this through – and confront Potter alone and in private.

The blond growled to himself and hurled his inkwell into the fireplace.

Let the fucking house-elves clean that up for all he cared. He was not losing his son to Harry fucking Potter!


	3. Facing the Wrong Potter

"POTTER!" Draco barked anxiously, even before the man managed to answer the fire-call. It was the morning after he had heard Potter making out with his son – but it wasn't until then that the Slytherin had finally been able to calm his nerves sufficiently to fire-call. The fact that Potter _was_ Head Auror meant that Draco had to go through a secretary before he was given permission to speak with the infuriating man himself.

Mrs. McKinnon had finally finished snapping at Draco for demanding that Potter come speak to him, _now_ – as if _Draco_ was the one speaking silly and less-than-meaningful words – and had gone to fetch Potter. About bloody time, too! 

When Potter _finally_ appeared in front of Draco with his glasses askew and a smudge of something on his left cheek, Draco struggled against showing his disgust openly. He _needed_ the anger for later when he just might have to kill the bloody man. Draco took his time to study Potter and used the awkward moment to try and calm down just a bit. 

Right, maybe Draco wouldn't actually _kill_ Potter, since he had no intention of spending the rest of his life in Azkaban – not when he had tried so hard to stay clear of prison – but he would make damn sure that Potter would _never_ come near Scorpius again.

He would _demand_ of Potter to swear to him that he hadn't slept with Scorpius – because if he had... well, _then_ Draco wouldn't promise _not_ to castrate the Head Auror. Being a Potions Master had its perks after all – and if Potter was a mere imbecil in the fine art of brewing, that was hardly Draco's fault!

"Malfoy," Potter said after a moment of silence, the neutral tone of his voice immediately making Draco burst with agitation. How dare Potter seem indifferent to Draco fire-calling him on a Saturday morning?! But perhaps some of Draco's sour mood finally caught the Gryffindor's eye, and he blinked. He must have realized that _something_ was off because his hand rose to push the glasses higher up his nose, and then he leaned back in his armchair to wait for Draco to state his business. Apparently, the Head Auror's fireplace was situated two steps up from the floor on some sort of plateau, which meant that Potter didn't even have to kneel on the floor like any normal person when accepting a fire-call! 

"When did you get back last night, Potter?" Draco went for the blunt approach. During the years of their interaction, however scarce, Draco had found out that the Gryffindor answered the questions more honestly if asked directly, the way Draco just did.

Potter didn't seem to care at all that Draco had failed to address him by 'Head Auror Potter' – or perhaps he was willing to let it go as long as Draco left him alone as soon as possible. The green eyes blinked before Potter straightened in his chair. 

"I wasn't aware that taking my wife out to dine had to go through you, Malfoy," the git said, and Draco growled lowly. Potter wasn't fooling anyone, _especially_ not Draco.

Draco leaned towards Potter as if wanting to reach out to strangle the man, which, come to think of it, sounded like a bloody splendid idea. 

"From Hogwarts," he spat, because, _really_ , he was quite ready for the truth so he could move on to plotting his revenge. "From visiting your son," he elaborated when Potter didn't answer at all.

"Ginny was the one who visited Albus at Hogwarts. I was stuck in a meeting with the Minister – I wanted to come, too, but my daughter Lily said it wasn't too serious. I trust my children, Malfoy," Potter offered, even though his eyes challenged Draco to say the opposite. "Has there been a new development? Is Albus alright? What aren't you telling me, Malfoy?!"

 _There_ was the man that had become Head Auror. Demanding, powerful, direct. Draco sneered; how could he not – this was Potter after all! 

"I want to know why you're lying to me, Potter!" Draco barked and noticed how Potter's eyes narrowed in response.

"What is this _really_ about, Malfoy?" the bespectacled wanker asked imperiously but then he paused briefly: "Is someone giving you trouble? Are there – "

"This isn't about me, Potter. Damn it!" Potter didn't even flinch as Draco yelled those words. He was just _sitting_ there, studying Draco like _any_ experienced Auror would do a criminal being interrogated. The blond finally snapped. 

"It's about you screwing my son!" 

Draco had never been able to keep his temper around Potter, and whenever Scorpius' well-being was concerned, Draco could definitely turn angry enough to risk landing himself in a position where Potter would have to restrain him.

Scorpius was Draco's _life_.

"Look, Malfoy. I don't know what you're playing at – but you can't possibly be thinking about using the life-debt I owe you to force me to be with Scorpius…" _Ha, so Potter admitted to knowing my son's name – finally, we are getting somewhere_ , Draco thought with glee.

"I'm married, happily. To _a woman_. So, even if I wasn't with Ginny any longer, I still wouldn't be interested in a man," Potter explained patiently, and then paused. "And you'd want the Malfoy name to continue with the children your son would have, right? A man can't give him that; surely, you must realize this!" 

"You're absolutely mental!" Draco stated and shook his head. "I'm telling you _to leave Scorpius alone_. I don't _care_ about your infidelity, Potter. I only care about Scorpius. Stay away from him!"

Potter scowled this time: "I never touched your son, Malfoy. Not even once. I swear on my magic." 

Draco blinked. That was a serious matter. And that could only mean that either Potter didn't care about damaging his magical core, or he was telling the truth. 

Potter must have noticed something in Draco's posture or seen the frown the blond didn't bother hiding, because he cleared his throat and stated: "I'm coming through, Malfoy." And then he scribbled a brief note – probably to that hag he called his secretary – and walked towards the fireplace. The blond only _just_ managed to move out of Potter's way before he found himself face to face with the Head Auror in Draco's Hogwarts office.

Potter proceeded to walk towards the armchair by the fireplace that Scorpius usually sat in when visiting, and Draco almost growled in annoyance as he took the chair opposite. Potter had his arms crossed across his chest and huffed. 

"Explain, Malfoy. This was supposed to be my day off, which I _should_ be spending with the Weasleys – if the Minister hadn't needed an emergency meeting about a prisoner –"

"Mrs. Potter not at home, then?" Draco inquired suspiciously while glaring at the Gryffindor, not caring that this wasn't the correct way to construct a decent sentence.

"No, she had a match to play. It's her final year on the team. Not that _that_ is any of your concern, Malfoy," Potter pointed out flatly.

"Oh, but I think it _is_. Considering the circumstances, don't you agree, Potter?" Draco's brow rose as he waited for Potter's tiny brain to catch up with his. 

When it finally _did_ , Potter was the one to bark: "I haven't had sex with your bloody son, you annoying ferret!"

"What are you, Potter – twelve?" Draco spat back. So, maybe _he_ wasn't acting like a grown-up either but Potter had started it!

The dark-haired male massaged his temples like it was _Draco_ giving _him_ a damn headache instead of the other way around! 

"Right. Malfoy, look, I'm sorry, all right? It's been a bloody long week, and here you are, accusing me of molesting your son."

"Scorpius is not a child any longer." Draco could hardly believe his own words. Like that justified Potter sleeping with him! Scorpius may have been an adult – but that didn't mean he wanted him to sleep with Harry Potter. "If you're telling the truth – "

"I am!" Potter interrupted.

"– then explain to me, _why_ I heard my son… speaking... the name Potter." 

The frown deepened on the Head Auror's forehead before he asked: "What were they doing when you heard it?" And it was a perfectly reasonable question, too. It didn't _need_ to make Draco blush awkwardly, and certainly not to the point that it made Potter notice and clear his throat. "Right. Er – so, they were… Maybe they were role-playing?"

And Draco only just managed not to utter something highly undignified... like a squawk. 

"What!?" he asked, barely recognizing his own voice.

Potter simply shrugged: "Apparently, it's a _thing_ people do when they're… uhm... you know. Pretending to be me." Draco didn't think that Potter was so full of himself that he would actually make up such a pathetic response just to seem more important in front of him.

Draco cleared his throat. "I don't think they were. My son… he sounded…" Draco kept looking for the words that wouldn't come, and Potter grinned.

"But you're not sure, though?" the git had to ask.

Draco, of course, had to answer that, too. "It couldn't have been your son. He was unconscious at the time," he grudgingly explained.

Potter nodded because he had already been aware of that. "And James is not gay. Not that I think Albus is either," he muttered, more to himself than to Draco, the blond thought.

" _James_?" Draco repeated like Potter had spoken in Parseltongue. "Your other son," he then lamely declared.

"Yes. My oldest. He just turned 19 last month. Graduated from Hogwarts two years ago – does that ring any bells?" 

Draco stared into the fireplace and watched the flames dancing while his brain was trying to solve the riddle. "Your son, James. Why _can't_ it be him?" he asked silently.

Potter barked out a laugh that Draco had never heard before. "He certainly could be here, if he wanted to. I happen to know that for a fact. Yet, it can't be him! James is the ultimate ladies' man. I can't tell you how often Ginny worries that he'll never settle down."

"Maybe he wouldn't tell his parents if he knew you'd be against his preferences."

Now, Potter was no longer laughing. "We wouldn't care if he liked men. Why would we?"

"Right. Because you have two other children to carry on the Potter name," Draco stated.

" _That_ has nothing to do with it, Malfoy! You're always twisting my words!" Potter stood up and began pacing around the room. When he turned to face Draco, he pointed his finger at him. Rude as it was, Draco still prefered _that_ over Potter's wand. "James has only ever brought home girls. He never said anything about liking boys. Not that way. Albus, as far as I know, had once dated a boy because he hadn't quite figured out yet what he wanted, and we've never held that against him either!"

Draco didn't understand why Potter was so angry. 

"It's Saturday. How would James go about his day normally, Potter?" Draco asked in a patient voice. He had every intention to get to the bottom of this.

Potter wasn't having any of that. "What about _your_ son, Malfoy? Is he gay?" 

Draco sneered. "Of course not. He's simply _experimenting_ , like any curious boy would." 

"I never did that," the green-eyed idiot answered moodily. 

"Neither did I, Potter. But that's hardly the point!" Draco took a calming breath so he wouldn't try and strangle Potter. "The point is, that we need to ask our sons – "

"No," Potter, the stubborn moron, then said. "If James chose not to share this with his mum and me, then we have to let him keep his privacy."

Draco scowled. "Fine. I'll handle this myself then. Leave."

"Like hell you will! Malfoy, stay away from them!"

Draco stood and glanced around his office before walking towards the door. 

"Just because you don't care about _your_ son, doesn't mean I don't care about mine!"

With these words, Draco was out the door, but before he could slam it in Potter's face, the git was on his tail.


	4. Caught In The Act

After some time had passed with both men walking silently down the corridors, Potter slightly behind Draco, the blond needed some clarification. Not because he was curious – because, _naturally_ , Draco could care less about anything that happened in Potter's life – but when it referred to Scorpius, Draco cared. 

"What did you mean, Potter?" Draco asked, loudly enough for the Gryffindor to hear it over Draco's shoulder. "How could your son enter Hogwarts without permission?" Draco stopped in his tracks and turned sharply, forcing Potter to stop, too. "Only students and staff can enter, unless they have permission from the Headmistress. You already know this, Potter."

Raising his eyebrow suggestively, Draco had crossed his arms over his chest. And he waited.

Potter sighed and stared at the wall behind Draco while biting his lip in that disgusting way he always had as a schoolboy.

"This is between James and myself." His eyes finally met Draco's: "But the Headmistress knows, too. That's all _you_ need to know, Malfoy. That's _all_ I'm telling you."

Draco took a cautious step toward Potter, making sure to keep both arms exactly as they were so that the Head Auror wouldn't feel the need to draw his wand on him. 

"This is about my son, too, Potter. You _can't_ make a decision as important as this on your own." Draco did his best not to sound too demanding because that would not get him far with Potter. And Draco _could_ afford to be generous for once.

Draco waited patiently for Potter to take in his words and, hopefully, offer his explanation. 

"Look, Malfoy. Even my wife doesn't know," Potter mumbled and looked away as if uncomfortable. 

Draco's eyebrows rose so high that they almost connected to his hairline. Luckily, Potter didn't notice. Then Potter looked at Draco once more before answering, clearly aware that they wouldn't get further without the truth. 

"James wants to be a Healer, and he wants to work here at Hogwarts after his training is done. He is two years into it and has about three more before finishing."

Draco had to ask: "I don't see what that has to do with him entering Hogwarts, Potter?"

Potter sighed again, as if it was causing _him_ pain to have this conversation. Draco was faring worse. _He_ was the one having to deal with a stubborn Gryffindor! 

"Malfoy, James wants to take over from Madam Pomfrey when she retires."

Draco frowned at the bespectacled fool: "She is a nurse, _not a Healer_ ," he clarified.

"Yes." Potter said. "James is working here at Hogwarts on his two days off, Tuesdays and Fridays. That's the easiest way for him to learn his way around… whatever it is Pomfrey does when she's not dealing with students or staff…"

"Because he'd already know how to deal with _patients_ ," Draco finished for Potter, so they could finally get somewhere.

The Gryffindor nodded and cleared his throat. "James doesn't want anyone to know yet. People would just think he got the job on the merit of being my son, regardless of his qualifications. But if he proved the best for the job…" 

"I see. Well, that certainly explains how your son can enter Hogwarts," Draco summoned up.

"Yeah," Potter agreed. "But James is still not _gay_."

"Neither is Scorpius!" Draco snapped as if being gay would be something horrible… which was certainly something he did not intend to convey. Even though Draco didn't dislike gay wizards, he just didn't think Scorpius _was_ one.

Exactly when the two of them had begun walking up the stairs and reached the second floor Draco couldn't remember, but they had.

" _Potter_ ," Scorpius' voice traveled easily towards the two wizards. Maybe because they had stopped talking and were already alert. Maybe because most students would either still be asleep or at breakfast. 

"Wha – " a groan was heard then, so loud, that it almost made Draco feel as if it was coming right next to him, rather than through the doorway he and Potter had crept up to in silent understanding. 

Of course, they were only doing this because they were _concerned_ fathers, naturally.

It wasn't like Draco was curious at all about what two guys would be doing… It had been _years_ since he had pushed aside thoughts like that... before he was married even! And this was his son!

Potter – James – chuckled. Draco knew it was him from the way Potter's body stiffened next to him. He _really hadn't known_ , Draco mused. 

"Michaels owed me a day," Scorpius groaned again as Po – _James_ , clearly did something to him. "I covered for him two weeks ago when he had a wedding to attend."

" _Merlinjesus_!" Draco flinched at the pleading in his son's voice. Whatever the Potter-spawn was doing to him, that tone of voice was certainly _not_ one would expect from a Malfoy.

"Oh, oh, _fuckingGod_... Yes! Ohhhh..." Draco _didn't_ look at Potter to see how he was dealing with this situation because then he would have to look at the absurdity of the whole thing. And Draco couldn't ask Scorpius what was going on, so...

"Suck it! Fucking suck my cock, Potter…" Scorpius growled, and Draco was sure he was not the only one able to hear the slurping noises as well as the gagging ones that followed. 

Draco was _so not_ growing hard imagining a man on his knees in front of him while his son was receiving a blowjob!

"Malfoy –" Shit. Potter had finally noticed something was off by if the slight blush was any indication.

"Don't," Draco warned him in a low voice, and Potter bit his lip and looked away again.

They stood there listening in on their sons' rutting and moaning for a little longer, but then Potter went and ruined it all by speaking again.

"Is it the… er – it's not the boys that you're…" he cleared his throat.

"No!" Draco hissed, about ready to beg the Earth to swallow him up right then and there. " _Of course not_. I'm not some kind of a freak!"

Potter nodded and made a hand gesture while still looking way. "So, it's the – er – blow… that's…"

"Shut the fuck up, Potter!" Draco knew his voice sounded like a half-strangled cat trying to breathe, and he did his best to block out his son's pleas for wanting to come. 

"Go on then," Draco's head snapped to the side, not because he wanted to look at Potter when he was aroused but because there was something in Potter's voice that forced him to, anyway. 

"I won't look, Malfoy. Take care of it." And just to prove his point the git turned all the way around with his back against Draco, and the blond froze.

"Unless, you'd rather have our sons catch you like this when they come out from there, and we confront them?" Potter muttered, clearly as anxious to get this over with as Draco was, and this was the only reason that Draco unbuckled his belt and pulled out his throbbing cock. It only took a sorry few pulls for him to ejaculate. He staggered against the wall but Potter still stubbornly faced the opposite direction while Draco made himself look presentable again.

"Potter," Draco began, as soon as he could get his voice to sound normal.

"Don't worry about it. It's a natural reaction. You said it wasn't caused by them, so it's fine. Blokes get off in the same room in dorms anyway, so it's not really a new thing."

"Slytherins don't," Draco finally said. 

"Oh," was all Potter offered in return.

"I have to get back," James said then, and the two older men immediately jumped to attention as they strained to hear.

"But – you just got here. And you didn't get off." _Scorpius didn't just whine, did he?_ Surely, Draco must have imagined such a thing. _Preposterous! A Malfoy – whining_! Draco wished he had merely imagined it, but he knew he wasn't quite that lucky. He was fairly certain Scorpius had _actually_ whined. _Merlin's beard... Of all the humiliating things of this hellish day, this one sure took the crown_! Draco thought. 

"Scorp," James sighed audibly. "You know I don't care about that." More kissing noises stopped the flow of words. "You're beautiful when you come." _Sappy Gryffindors_ , Draco scoffed.

"Potter, what are we going to do about this? We never finished our talk the last time. Our families – _my_ family will not be willing to accept us as a couple. The Malfoy line –" Scorpius' voice sounded off.

Draco could _feel_ the glare Potter was aiming his way as he heard the same words that Draco did. 

Potter cast a spell on the both of them and edged slowly through the doorway towards their children. Draco followed after coming to the conclusion that it had been a Notice-Me-Not spell. It must have been an Auror-level one because the regular one that was taught at Hogwarts would not have kept them hidden quite so well. They both crouched down behind a desk leaving them with a clear view of their sons.

Draco still felt like a damn creep.

James was staring at his son with such fondness that it left Draco breathless. Not that he would ever tell anyone that.

"I know, Scorp." _Scorp – what the hell kind of nickname was that?_ Draco thought grumpily. Leave it to a Potter to want to ruin a perfectly good name like Scorpius. 

Draco watched the Potter heir caress his son's face gently with a determined look in his eyes. Potters had always been so bloody easy to read.

"I'm glad we had this final time together," the fucking _bastard_ said then. And Draco wouldn't have called him that if he hadn't seen the hurt flashing past Scorpius' grey eyes. 

Draco knew his son. _He doesn't want it to end. And I don't either if it hurts my son!_

"Right," Scorpius tried to smile, and it came out all wrong. Draco was sure that James noticed but chose to ignore it. Draco felt his anger coming alive, and Potter had to hush him up. Draco sat back down, for now.

"It was… fun, while it lasted, Potter," Scorpius broke free from James' grip, who seemed to have second thoughts about breaking up with the blond before James shook his head. _Probably reminding himself that Scorpius' dad was a former Death Eater_ , Draco thought angrily.

"Yeah. Scorp, I –" 

Scorpius nodded curtly and walked towards the door stopping to cast one last longing gaze at James, who smiled sadly and nodded back.

His son left, and Draco couldn't breathe. He was... oh god... what was… Merlin, but he was livid!

He didn't know when his feelings went from wanting to kill a mysterious Potter for screwing his son to wanting to murder the obnoxious bastard for no longer being willing to do so – but they did, and if someone didn't come running into the room at that moment, Draco might have hurt James even _with_ Potter – the other Potter – right fucking there.

Potter frowned next to Draco and looked at him sharply, wand at the ready.

"Hey Jamie – I saw your loverboy leaving, and I wanted to ask if –" 

Draco recognized Hugo Weasley's tall frame as the well-built fifth-year student went completely still and rested his massive hand on his cousin's shoulder. 

"J?"

James nodded as he stared out the window. 

"I'm fine Hugh; what did you want?" Even Draco, from where he was positioned, could hear his voice trembling.

"Jamie! What did you _do_?" Weasley asked as he gently turned James around to face him, but his cousin still wouldn't look at him. "Jamie," the redhead firmed his own voice, and James finally stared back.

" _Oh god_ ," Draco heard the muffled whisper of Potter next to him as he, too, had noticed the tears in James' eyes. " _James never cries_ ," Potter mumbled and looked like he wanted to be the one to take his son into his arms. But he stayed where he was, next to Draco, and allowed Weasley the honor.

An embrace was probably a normal thing to offer someone unless you were raised like Draco had been. The blond closed his eyes so he didn't _have_ to face the currently sobbing young man.

"You _idiot_ , Jamie! You let him go, didn't you?" Weasley asked, sounding incredulous, and when the Potter boy didn't answer, the redhead sighed.

"Oh, Jamie… you complete imbecil. You _love_ him." Draco's eyes snapped open. Hearing the redhead actually _say_ it… put into words what Draco already had suspected James' feelings for Scorpius to be… suddenly made them much more real.

"I couldn't do it, Hugh," James sobbed. "He – I won't make him choose. It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," the fifth-year student said. "Malfoy's dad wouldn't let his son be miserable." _Damn right I wouldn't_ , Draco thought, surprisingly not feeling nauseated at the fact that this _Weasley_ would know that.

"Shouldn't it be Scorpius' choice?" 

"Hugh, it's only been _eight_ months. He's a Malfoy. He would laugh if I told him how I felt after such a – besides, we agreed it would be sex _only_."

"You can't control if you fall in love with someone, J." At fifteen, the Weasley giant was already tall enough to stare down at James, who was about Draco's _very decent_ height. 

Potter sighed somewhere on Draco's left side but the blond ignored it. _In love? Is Potter's son really in love with my Scorpius_?

"The only thing Scorp loves, when it comes to me, is having my cock fucking his tight arse while he begs for more," James spat out in helpless frustration. Draco cringed at the boy's crudeness and forced himself to remain still. If he reacted to this he could end up hurting Scorpius further.

And he did not wish for that to happen.

"J, you need to go after him!" Draco couldn't comprehend why a Weasley would want to see a Potter and a Malfoy together. He wanted to demand to be told what was going on, but he knew that the only way to get an answer to that was not to let anyone know that Potter and he were there.

"No," James turned away from Weasley again. "You _know_ I can't do that, Hugh."

"For fuck's sake Jamie, just go to Professor Malfoy and –"

"And say what!?" James finally snapped as he whirled around to look Weasley into his shocked face. " _Please, Professor Malfoy, you're so brilliant. Could you be persuaded to develop a Fertility Potion for males, so I can knock up your son sometime in the future – because I don't want him to chose between me and ending his bloodline_?!"

" _Shite_ ," Potter swore silently as Draco stood up abruptly and began to walk away from the room as silently as he could manage.

-00-

"Dad, there you are," Scorpius said as Draco entered his private quarters. Draco's heart sank when he noticed how very hard Scorpius was trying to appear immersed into a painting of his mother – his all-time favorite – so he wouldn't have to face his father. Draco closed the door softly and removed his casual robes to reveal his trousers and a white shirt before facing his son.

There were so many things Draco wanted to tell his son. Instead, he took three steps towards Scorpius, and then stopped insecurely, not entirely certain if his intrusion was welcome. Bloody Malfoy stiffness! 

"Son," Draco stated, hoping that he had spoken as softly as he had intended to. And he must have since Scorpius whirled around so Draco could pull him closer and hold him.

"Dad?" Scorpius' voice didn't break, not yet, but Draco knew it might soon.

"I'm so sorry, Scorpius. I never meant –" Draco took a deep breath as he gathered his courage. "If you love James, you should not part with him, son," Draco whispered.

Scorpius buried his head in his dad's shoulder. "Dad, how did you – _oh god_ … I can't… he… I didn't _mean_ to..."

"Shh, everything will be alright. You'll see." Draco didn't release his son because he wanted to give him time to collect himself and hide his emotions if needed to.

"How did you find out?" Scorpius stepped back, wiping the tears from his eyes while Draco offered him a small smile and a huge sigh.

This was not a conversation he'd ever thought he'd need to have. He walked to his desk and pulled out a book from the top drawer. He placed the book onto his desk and carefully began looking for the passage he meant to share with his son. Scorpius' eyes followed his every move.

"Here it is." Draco picked up the Potions Journal. "This book was passed on to me when Severus Snape died, along with 28 other Journals he wrote throughout his life. He had no family left, and I was his godson. They are all Potions Journals."

Scorpius simply nodded as he tried to guess where this was going. Draco handed the book over to his son so he could read the title of the chapter he had found. Draco saw his son closing his eyes tightly after reading some of the instructions. He placed a hand on Scorpius' shoulder.

"It worked on the animals he tested. If I find the right combination, I see no reason as to why it should not work on humans, too," Draco spoke as softly as he ever had.

" _Dad_ ," Scorpius spoke overwhelmed with emotion.

"If you love him, then why are you still standing here, staring at your father's old face?"

When his son ran from the room Draco slumped against the wall. "Please, Tori, tell me I'm doing the right thing."

"You are." Draco barely stopped himself from jumping on the spot when Potter's answer came from behind him.

-00-

Scorpius didn't think that James would still be in the classroom they had occupied before but he still had to try. After going there he went to the kitchens because he knew Potters tended to eat when thinking things over. He didn't find him there either, and the house-elves said they had not seen James that day.

Scorpius knew that James would never leave without speaking to his younger sister, so he just needed to find the redhead.

 _Where would Lily Potter be on a Saturday morning but at breakfast?_ Scorpius thought and ran down the corridors until he reached the Great Hall. Before entering, he cast a spell to remove the sweat from his skin and his robes, and he let the worst of his panting subside. As soon as he'd entered, his eyes began to scan the large room – and there he was. James was standing beside the Hufflepuff table with his sister and cousin Rose. 

Scorpius didn't allow himself to think when he walked across the hall. And he most certainly didn't want to think about what he would say once he finally reached his destination.

Because he wasn't planning on _saying_ anything at all.

His pale hands grabbed James' shirt and pushed him backward. He noticed the students gathering around, and he knew that if it wasn't for Lily or Rose, one of them might have even raised their wand and pointed it at him.

He didn't care.

Just like he didn't care when he pushed James roughly against the wall and _kissed_ him. Right fucking there. James pulled him closer desperately, and _finally_ , Scorpius dared to relax into the kiss.

He could hear the catcalls, the disbelievers, and the rude comments, too.

When James deepened their kiss and reversed their positions, so that Scorpius was the one whose back was practically one with the wall, the blond groaned.

-00-

Draco was startled again, and _this_ time he couldn't hide it. An intruder had barged into his office and walked straight towards him and into his personal space, causing Draco to step back and nearly colliding with the wall.

Hugo Weasley didn't seem to care about the distress he caused with his appearance as he loomed over Draco and leaned in. 

"Hugo!" Potter barked finally.

"Not now, Uncle Harry," Hugo's stern voice washed over Draco and made his skin tingle. _What the hell was this magic? And who did this freckled Weasley brat think he was_?!

"What kind of bollocks did you teach your son, Professor!?" the little snot spat at Draco, and the blond had to blink before he could think straight. _Had Weasley been drinking hot chocolate? And what kind of insane thought was that, anyway?! That wasn't the bloody point, was it_? Draco shook his head.

"Mr. Weasley, need I remind you, that I am entitled to respect from all students here a –"

"Just because I want a piece of you right now, does not mean I don't respect you, Sir!" _A piece of me?! Merlin, stop this nonsense, you old bastard, he's sixteen! And why the bloody devil is Potter simply standing there, staring like a damn monkey_!?

"My father is a pure-blood, too. And he never taught me any old crap about having to give up on love to have children! He said I could have anyone I ever wanted. And I bloody intend to!" Draco blinked and licked his lips. He was getting dizzy staring into the blue eyes ablaze with rage.

He cleared his throat and tried to move away from Weasley but the student placed his fists on either side of Draco's shoulders to prevent that, effectively caging the blond in. 

"I never told him anything of the sort."And he _hadn't_. Why he felt compelled to explain himself to a student more than 20 years his junior was beyond him.

"Really?" Standing so close to Draco, the boy felt so bloody warm… warm and… oh, bloody hell… delicious… Now, where did that insane thought come from?! Sweet Morgana… surely Potter was laughing at him – though he couldn't quite hear him.

"Then explain, _Sir_ , how it is that my cousin James and your own son cannot be together. I've never seen anyone so in love before, even though the two fools don't seem to comprehend that yet. Everybody else knows."

"Everybody?" Draco hadn't _meant_ to ask that, but he couldn't bloody _think_ when the Weasley boy was clearly intent on stealing his air, standing so close. _If he leaned in just an inch, I could_ … 

A red eyebrow rose as the Weasley boy studied Draco. "Well, the Weasleys and the Potters here at Hogwarts are the only ones that know that James and Scorp are dating... and have been since your son broke his leg this summer, and James had to tend to him when you brought him to St. Mungo's."

Draco blinked as he tried to remember the day in question, but it was all in vain. With the bloody boy standing so close he could barely remember his name. _Had Weasley cast a spell on him? God, it was terribly hot in here_. Draco was having trouble concentrating as the scent of the boy reached his nostrils.

"I already told Scorpius to go talk to his… to James," Draco said slightly breathless. He knew he most likely looked like a fool, but he couldn't help himself: standing close to Hugo Weasley, there was only one thing on his mind. 

"Freckles," Draco's silly mouth blurted. "You're covered in them." _Oh, Merlinfuckno! I did not just fucking blurt out something so bloody juvenile?! What in Merlin's name is wrong with me?!!_

The smile that Weasley practically blinded Draco with, left the professor squirming. "Good then." Weasley was looking at him funny... like he was a meal, and it made Draco think things he shouldn't ever be thinking about any student.

The redhead moved away, leaving the blond feeling cold. Draco certainly didn't stare at the glorious arse – er, obnoxious boy walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Professor?" the giant Weasley – that didn't resemble his father at all – said as he turned around once more. When Draco's eyes met the blue orbs, his breath hitched. But Hugo just grinned cheekily and continued: "See you in two years." Then he grinned and started whistling as he left the two older wizards behind.

"Is Weasley dropping out? Or moving away?" Draco asked Potter then, still very much scrambled from… well, for no bloody reason at all!

Potter snorted and shook his head. "Nope. He's got his sixth year coming up this summer – he is nearly sixteen, you know," Potter chuckled, and Draco's eyes narrowed.

"You're in _trouble_ , Malfoy," Potter snorted, and he shook his head again in amusement.

"Come again?" Draco was confused as to what the silly scar-face was getting at.

"He marked you," Potter explained, and Draco was sure his face was as blank as he wanted Potter to see because the git spoke again. "He's part Weasley. They're loyal for life, and he's marked you as _the one_ ," Potter crossed his arms across his chest.

"Arthur chose Molly, Ginny picked me, Bill fell for Fleur, Percy opted for Audrey, Angelina finally pulled George's arse together, and Hermione was always meant for Ron," Potter quirked his eyebrow. "Oh, and let's not forget: Bill's oldest is with my godson Teddy. Get my point?"

Draco refused to think about what the bloody hell Potter was implying. "Wasn't there another Weasley son… that is… beside… Fred?"

Merlin, even after all these years it was still difficult to think about the sins of his dark past. Draco still didn't like to be reminded of those days; he was too ashamed… but he could hardly avoid the topic forever if his line was to become mixed with the Potters and the Weasleys.

Potter shrugged. "Charlie hasn't found his one and only yet, he says. Even at 52, he's still hoping to find him."

"A gay Weasley," Draco stated sounding shocked.

Potter stared. "And a gay Potter, evidently. And two Malfoys."

Potter moved away from Draco and looked at the paintings one by one as if he knew the storm was coming. And he wasn't disappointed. Draco bit straight into the bait. "What do you mean _two_!? "the blond exploded. "My father was happily married to my mother –"

"Uhuh. Which leaves your son. And you," Potter interrupted him calmly, and Draco huffed. 

"I saw you looking at Hugo, Malfoy. He's a handsome boy."

"He's a _boy_! Just like you said, Potter," Draco said pointedly. But the git turned to stare at Draco, and his eyes clearly telling him: _Yeah right. Keep telling yourself that_.

"For now, anyway," the scarface mumbled, and then the arsehole grinned at Draco and winked.


	5. Future Plans

"Scorp, what –" James was panting heavily when he finally disconnected his lips from the blond's. "Bloody hell, you just outed yourself to the entire school," he whispered, so only Scorpius could hear.

Scorpius shook his head and said: "It's fine. I spoke to my dad – he's approves of this, of us." His fingers ran up and down James' shirt nervously as if he was waiting for the Gryffindor to start yelling that _technically_ he had outed James, too.

"Yeah?" James grinned madly and leaned his forehead against Scorpius,' and they both sighed. "Good. That's good. Merlin, babe –"

"Not here. Let's go somewhere private," Scorpius whispered, hoping that James would agree because he really needed to touch him the way it was not fit for the public place.

"Shit, Malfoy. Way to make a bloody statement!" Hugo laughed as he had pushed his way through the crowd of eager observers and was finally standing next to the two boys. "Go, I've got this." He grinned as his large hand gestured around the Great Hall. 

Scorpius noticed that there were no wands insight any longer, and he was fairly certain he owed it to Weasley looming over them.

"Thanks, Weasley. Let's go, Potter." Scorpius pushed the dark-haired male gently towards the door and pulled him out the hall.

They didn't make it far– just two corridors down – before Scorpius yanked the Gryffindor into a deserted classroom and started snogging him senseless, earning himself an appreciative moan in return.

"Scorpius." James pulled away so he could suck on the pale neck he adored so much. "I fucking love you."

"Yes! Love you, too... Don't stop."

"I'll never stop loving you. _Fuck_ , babe. You're so bloody beautiful."

Scorpius pushed his groin against James' probing hand and moaned. 

"I meant – _godJamie_ – don't stop touching me."

James chuckled and the hot breath teasing his boyfriend's neck sent shivers down Scorpius' entire body. The Gryffindor had always been a master of ridding the blond of his clothes before Scorpius could ever comprehend what was even happening. Ever since their first encounter James had been a whirlwind of seduction and out-of-this-world sex appeal.

Scorpius never stood a chance.

"Say it again." James panted as he knelt in front of Scorpius and ripped his pants down. He eagerly engulfed his lover's solid cock, throbbing and leaking, and swallowed it whole in one go.

"Ahhhhh! I, _MerlinFUCK_... Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, _god_!" Scorpius pulled on James' hair hard, just like he knew the Gryffindor loved. He had never thought a Potter would ever enjoy being ordered around or controlled.

Just like he had never thought he would be willing to date a male... or prefer to bottom.

"I love you!" Scorpius finally managed, and he was rewarded immediately when he felt a finger push into him.

"Turn," James growled, and Scorpius had no trouble complying. In fact, he very much enjoyed it seconds later as James' tongue began to lap at his hole.

-00-

Draco groaned inwardly when he and Potter came across their sons twice in the same bloody day.

"Cast one of your secret Auror-level Silencing Spells, Potter," the blond whispered and was pleased to see the Gryffindor doing just that.

"I guess they're celebrating," the annoying git stated, and Draco scowled. Not because Potter was right, obviously, but because he didn't bloody have to say it out loud!

"Let's just leave them alone and speak to them later." Draco had already pushed away from the wall when Potter's hand stopped him.

"It's better if we talk to them sooner than later. Make them see that we don't mind. After this, er, encounter, they might start questioning _my_ reaction next."

And of course, Potter was right once more. So Draco stayed where he was and stared at the opposite wall, trying to ignore the fact that his son was getting _fucked_ on the other side of the wall – because Draco was fairly certain James wasn't holding anything back now that he knew he could have Scorpius.

-00-

 

James set a pace that was making Scorpius dizzy with desire, and the Slytherin couldn't get enough. It was never enough when the Gryffindor took what was his, what had been his since the first time he had dared to kiss a Malfoy.

"Harder! God, you're so good...." Scorpius' hands tried to find a solid grip on the wall as James fucked him possessively. 

"Mine!" James hissed when he emptied himself into his lover and pulled one last time on Scorpius' prick, causing the Slytherin to cry out his own release, too.

James didn't move until minutes later when Scorpius groaned at the awkward position they were in.

The blond leaned against the wall when he turned to face the man he had fallen head over heels for and watched James put on his clothes after having cleaned them both with a flick of his wand.

Brown eyes met the grey sparkling ones, and James smiled seductively. 

"Forget it, Potter. I can't go another round for at least an hour. My arse is killing me," Scorpius responded cheekily. And if James hadn't been there to actually hear the warm tone of his voice, he would never have believed a Malfoy capable of it.

Harry Potter was about to knock politely but he stopped in his tracks when his son spoke next. He had been cancelling and reapplying the Silencing Spell in intervals to make sure they knew when the two teens were… done.

"So, did your dad seem happy that a Potter finally wanted to be near a Malfoy?"

Draco froze and made sure he was facing away from Potter's damn probing eyes. 

They could hear Scorpius snorting through the door. "You noticed that?"

James laughed. 

"I'm not as oblivious as my dad or, Merlin forbid, uncle Ron." The only sound breaking the silence was the shifting of clothes being rearranged, before James went on. "I see the way your dad gets this look whenever someone mentions my dad."

"Yeah, well…" Scorpius didn't elaborate further. 

Draco was glad he couldn't make out Potter's reactions, but he felt the green eyes burning holes into his skull nevertheless.

"Is your dad bi?"

Draco would have choked right on the spot if Potter hadn't moved closer to him as if expecting him to answer that. _Fucking Potters and their straightforwardness_.

"I don't know, to be honest. If he is, I don't think he sees your father _that_ way at all. He wanted his friendship."

Draco shifted awkwardly. He was no longer the coward he once was, so he wasn't ready to give Potter the satisfaction of running away simply because his son was spitting out one of his best-kept secrets. He would have to berate him for that later, mind you!

"I heard about dad refusing to shake his hand. It's a story told in the family from time to time, when the older generation goes about sharing Hogwarts memories."

"And ridiculing old enemies is always fun." 

Draco could very well hear the inherent Malfoy sarcasm in his son's statement, and even in the current circumstances – no doubt slightly embarrassing – it made him proud.

"Malfoy," Potter Senior whispered, but Draco cut him off with a shake of his head, and the Gryffindor stopped speaking.

"No, babe. I think my dad actually respects yours. He always stops the others when they begin to insult the Malfoys."

The room was quiet for a minute.

"He's a brilliant professor," James said thoughtfully. "Most Gryffindors refuse to acknowledge that he's one of the most liked at Hogwarts, so they don't say it. But that's how it is, you know."

Draco felt his cheeks growing hotter. He hadn't known that at all. _And I am not going to cry_.

"I couldn't have asked for a better dad either. He knows when to push and when to back off." _Fuck! Not crying, not crying!?_

Scorpius laughed: "I think he's probably the first Malfoy to tell their child outright that he loves them." _Damn it_. 

Draco wiped his cheeks frantically, and Potter was respectful enough to not comment.

"Yeah, my dad's a giddy fool, too. Guess his own upbringing has left him a softy. He wants to make sure that we – Lily, Al and I – know how loved we are. Aunt Mione said that once."

Draco was pleased that he was not the only one having to clean his face. It was a good thing, actually, that they both acted like fools so there was no blackmailing material available.

"I think your father was my dad's idol," Scorpius said thoughtfully.

Draco flinched and almost growled when he made to push open the door, and Potter's strong hand stopped him.

"I mean, not like he was a goofy fan or something like that." 

The silence filled the air.

"Like… like an inspiration?" the Potter spawn asked daringly.

"Yeah. I think he used your father and his bravery to be braver himself. Pushing his own limits. He might have attempted to kill Dumbledore if he hadn't believed so strongly that the great Harry Potter would eventually end the war."

"He told you that?"

Scorpius snorted. "Fuck, no!" 

Draco cringed at his son's crudeness.

"Let's just say that my dad isn't as talented an Occlumens as he wants the world to believe. When we practice together – and he tries very hard to hide if he gets upset because he still wants me to improve – this is my chance to get to know my dad just a little better. I like that, a lot. Makes me feel closer to him."

"Malfoys don't do sappy," James interjected.

"We really don't!" Scorpius chuckled. "I think Potters are meant to make Malfoys weak." 

Draco couldn't quite tell if Scorpius was being entirely serious – or had perhaps meant it as a joke.

"Nah," James disagreed. "We make you stronger. We're supposed to balance each other out – as soon as we get over the rivalry, that is. We make a good team, great even. I'm glad you let me."

"Let you what, Potter?" his son mocked teasingly. Draco had heard that tone of his voice so often he knew it by heart.

"Let me snog you senseless. Let me lick your entire body. Let me fuck your exquisite arse." Kissing noises reached Draco's ears then... _Well, maybe not quite that tone._

"I'm glad you let me love you. You make me happy."

"Sappy. I told you, Malfoys don't –"

The rest of his son's words became muffled.

There was a sound of a throat being cleared next to Draco, and the blond froze again. Not wanting to hear what Potter had to mock him with, Draco turned to leave.

"I'm meeting Mione and Ron at the Leaky after dinner tonight for drinks. Want to come? It's at seven." Potter said behind Draco's back, and the blond could feel the tears prickling in the corners of his eyes again.

"I don't need your pity, Potter." He didn't spit the words out like he would have in the past. Hiding from the truth was over now that his son had revealed it. He would not give Potter the satisfaction of humiliating him, too.

"Good. Because that wasn't part of the offer."

Draco shivered but didn't think Potter realized.

"Consider it a second chance." 

Potter's next words broke Draco's mask completely. A hand descended onto his shoulder. "That's what family does. They offer second chances." _Family_.

"Our sons found a way around their own rivalry. And maybe they found a way for us to break away from ours, too. I'm the one asking this time, Draco." _Fuck you, Potter! Fuck you for always being my soft spot_. 

When Potter spoke next his voice was closer. "You don't need to turn, Draco. I understand." The hand was back on his shoulder and it squeezed firmly, just like the blond had seen him doing it on the Weasleys so many times, and it made Draco ache.

Draco nodded curtly because he didn't trust his own voice, and Potter didn't seem to need his reply because he squeezed his shoulder reassuringly a second time before knocking on the door and entering, allowing Draco to take a moment to put himself together. 

"So this is where you've been hiding, boys," Potter Senior said highly amused when Scorpius yelped, and James cursed. "Anyone up for a bite to eat? It's my treat!"

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/116158.html).


End file.
